Jayfeather Candle
by A Leaf in the Wind
Summary: This is different than my normal fics, find out what it's about inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea that my sister gave me. You will find out what it's about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Skype, or Facebook.**

* * *

><p>"Now Jayfeather." Dr. Cinderpelt shuffled through her papers. "It says here that you have tendency to act… <em>strange<em> around cats under certain circumstances.

Jayfeather nodded normally.

"You are here for a series of tests to make sure that you are not crazy."

He nodded again.

"Let's begin."

She gave him a candy bar.

He promptly ate it. Nothing happened.

She gave him a ukulele.

Nothing.

After the rest of the tests, he had not reacted in any strange way.

"Well then, Jayfeather, you're good to go."

And that's when the lights went out.

"Oh, must be a problem with the light bulbs." She started to lift the radio she had been given just in case Jayfeather started acting crazy.

And then she heard a voice behind her.

"Don't move a muscle."

She spun around.

There was Jayfeather. He was holding a lit candle below his face.

"Jayfeather, put that down, you'll burn of your fur!"

"What does it matter?" He said in a creepy whisper. "It's a candle. That means fire. And that means candle."

Cinderpelt blinked.

"So, I can hold my candle. Candle means wax, wax means museums filled with wax people, and that means aliens replacing wax people with petrified real people."

"Jayfeather…"

"I am Lord Moldy-shorts, and you, filthy muggle, shall not defy me!"

"Jayfeather stop!" She tried to get to the door, but he blocked her.

"YOU, SHALL NOT, PASS!" He threw his candle on the floor.

A moment later there was a snap. Another flame burst into life, and Cinderpelt noticed him dropping a match on the floor.

"Magic." He smiled at the little flame. "Isn't it _so_ pretty?"

"Um, yes."

"Very well, you may pass." He took off a beard and mustache that Cinderpelt hadn't noticed and stood aside.

She left the room and whispered into her radio, "That's another one for Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness."

"Okay."

"But give him a luxury room with limited contact with his family via Skype or Facebook or something."

"Right. Pulling the lever down in three, two, one." There was a sound of creaking as the lever was pulled.

At the moment, Jayfeather was being automatically strapped to a chair and sent down to Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness. And he was staring at a candle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! How was that? :) Much different style than usual :) Asylum of Smilieness :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)<strong>

**-Smileyorangekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this was **_**supposed**_ **to be a one-shot, but some people wanted more… :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Well." Dr. Cinderpelt looked at a paper. "It says here that you sometimes act strange."<p>

Hollyleaf nodded normally.

"You're here to go through a series of tests so we can see whether or not you're crazy.

She nodded again.

"First, this." Cinderpelt passed Hollyleaf a candy bar. The same test was administered to every crazy seeming person/cat.

Nothing happened.

Ukulele.

Nothing.

Harry Potter book.

Nothing.

Stevia.

Nothing.

Several other things were given to her, but nothing ever happened. Not until the last object.

The last object was different for each cat/person depending on how they acted while crazed.

For Hollyleaf, it was a list of times she and her family had broken the warrior code.

Halfway through reading it, she burst into uncontrollable tears and shoved the list in Cinderpelt's face.

"Look at this! This is terrible, I and my family are an insult to the Clans! I can't live anymore." Hollyleaf removed a pocket knife from her pocket.

_Where did she get that? All weapons are supposed to be removed from subjects!_

Hollyleaf unfolded the knife and pointed it at her heart.

"Hollyleaf!"

She stopped, the knife an inch away from her heart.

"You need to live, if you don't everyone will miss you." _And I could lose my job_, she thought.

The knife fell to the floor and stabbed it.

Cinderpelt picked up the knife and stowed it in her pocket, then left the room.

She lifted her radio to her mouth and said, "she won't be going to Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness, but she must be kept under constant watch or she could end up killing herself."

"Roger that, an escort will bring her home shortly."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but oh well. Was it good? :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)<strong>

**Stevia is a healthy plant that is about four hundred times sweeter than sugar. Its extract is used as a sweetener, which is great for my family since my dad has diabetes. The stevia was a reference to one of my other stories, for those of you who don't read it. Best of luck to all of you who have something complicated going on. **

**Oh, and thanks for six reviews! Six! In the short amount of time between its posting and now! Cookies to all of you and a Hollyleaf plushy. If you don't like Hollyleaf you can have one of Cinderpelt or Jayfeather instead. (::) (::) (::)**

**-Smileyorangekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! HOW ARE YOU? DOES THAT SOUND LIKE A STALKER QUESTION? I DON'T KNOW! Anyway, this chapter will give you an idea about what a luxury room in Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness is like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE THIS PLACE.<p>

Those were Jayfeather's thoughts after a week of living in the asylum. Everyone in the cells on either side had tendencies to start screaming or saying that they loved eating fur. He knew that he probably did get annoying sometimes, but they could at least _try _to keep it down, he was trying to stare at his candles in peace.

His neighbors happened to be Ashfur and Yellowfang.

Ashfur was the one who screamed, usually the words "flying squirrels" and Yellowfang was the one who said she loved eating fur. They say she went mad trying to remove some mats from her fur.

Jayfeather had no idea how a cat could go mad trying to untangle their fur, but he supposed Yellowfang had already been going mad.

Ashfur, on the other hand- ahem, _paw_- had gone mad simply because he had a broken heart. Or brain.

The "Smiley's" as the staff of Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness were called, were still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Really, in his opinion nothing was wrong with him. He was just being random. Or was he?

He sat on his golden bed, which was covered in smiley faces. The bed sheets had smiley faces, the blankets, the pillows and their cases, all covered in smiley faces.

The first thing to pop up on the computer screen was a smiley face. The rug in the middle of the room was a giant smiley face. The chairs had smileys, the table had a smiley face. The face of the clock was a smiley face, the lamp had a smiley face. If the asylum weren't underground, the curtains would have had smiley faces on them. Honestly, it was enough to make anyone go mad. He sometimes suspected that they made cats go mad when they formerly weren't so that they could keep up the business. He took out one of his last candles. The Smiley's supplied candles, but he avoided using them. They were covered in smiley faces. And when you lit them, the flames were shaped like smiley faces.

Jayfeather had no idea how they had pulled this off. Unfortunately, the clothes the Smileys supplied also had smiley faces on them. Some of the female Smileys had smiley faces painted on their nails. Jayfeather winced everytime he saw a toilet. I'm sure you can guess why.

And this is what it's like in Smiley's Smiley Mental Asylum of Smilieness.

* * *

><p><strong>Would the Asylum drive you nuts? Or would you love it? Tell me in the comments! Sorry if the chapter was repetitive or boring.<strong>

**-Smileyorangekitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, this is called a chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Yellowfang grumbled. A bunch of cats had decided that she needed to be "interrogated" because they thought she was insane.<p>

At the moment, her former apprentice was shuffling through some papers across the table. Yellowfang assumed that the papers were records of her behaviour.

And then Cinderpelt said in that annoying (in Yellowfang's opinion) tone of her's. "Judging by your previous actions, you need to be separated from other cats, however, an interrogation is required."

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it."

"Right. It says here that you have a tendency to be sharp and prickly to people." _As if I didn't already know that_, she thought. That's when she saw the misty look entering Yellowfang's eyes. She blinked nervously. She had known that she would be running into people/cats that were crazy and dangerous. It didn't make a difference, though.

Yellowfang stood up and said "The fang and Candle shall break out, and all of the smileys will start to pout."

Cinderpelt blinked.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. Or rather, her eyes rolled out of her head. JUST KIDDING! They did not roll out of her head.

However, Yellowfang did roll around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Then she got up, sat in the same position on her chair that she was in before, and she came out of this trance like state.

"Erm- Yellowfang? What was that about."

Yellowfang blinked. "What?"

As you can see, Yellowfang has no recollection of the event that has happened.

"Wait here." Cinderpelt left the room and spoke into her earpiece. "That's another one for the asylum."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray medicine cats much? Yellowfang of ThunderClan, a gray medicine cat. Cinderpelt of ThunderClan, a gray medicine cat. Jayfeather of ThunderClan, a tabby gray medicine cat. Goosefeather of ThunderClan, a gray speckled medicine cat (from Bluestar's prophecy). Wow.<strong>

**-Smileyorangekitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you **_**might**_ **have realized, there are two Yellowfangs. No one in the asylum has realized this.**

**WarriorCatsRock (guest): *kills smileys* I can't tell you if they'll break out. XD**

**StormThatSwirlsThroughHeart: Thanks!**

**Blazing Bright Streak of Light: XD GRAY GRAY.**

**Lilyclaw (guest): THE PROPHECY MUST BE OBVIOUS.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: He is a silver-white color :)**

**leefpool: … :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Yellowfang started as the floor beneath her started to sink. Straps flew up around her arm-legs, holding her down. In moments she was rushing down, wind making her fur fly up, getting in her eyes. Finally, her chair stopped at the bottom of a glass tube. (GLASS?)<p>

Yellowfang looked around. She was in a room covered in smiley faces. On the other end was Jayfeather, who had somehow got hold of some wooden smiley faces, which he was burning with a candle. She padded-walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Burning smiley faces. They are enough to drive you nuts if you aren't already insane." A smiley went up in flames, then fell to the floor in ashes.

Yellowfang saw a faint smiley spirit rise from the ashes and float to the ceiling. It was pouting. Her mouth gaped, but she turned grumpy again almost instantly. "Why did they have to put _me _in here? I'm not insane!"

"I've already accepted my insanity."

"You're insane?"

"Well I must be, because you're in the next cell over and went mad from trying to pull mats out of your fur."

"I what?" Yellowfang had become thoroughly confused. "My fur is perfect." She looked at her back. Her fur was most definitely not perfect, but she didn't bother to correct herself. "There must be two of me. Great StarClan. And _how_ did you get here?"

"The candles. Sometimes I light them and start acting crazy. I'm trying to meditate now, Darth Vader, go away."

Yellowfang blinked. She had never thought Jayfeather the type to go crazy. Then again, it should have been obvious that he would go crazy. She pulled some stevia out of a non-existent pocket in her fur. She managed to steal one of Jayfeather's candles without him noticing and let the stevia go up in flames. She now had stevia flavored smoke. She let the scent fill the room.

A few minutes later some Smiley security guards came in somehow holding up new furniture for Yellowfang. Unfortunately, this furniture was covered in pink and yellow smiley faces. "You would have gotten your own room, but we are running out of cells and we had to put you here with Jayfeather." Th smiley guard explained this to her as if she were a one-moon-old who couldn't understand much. They left after that.

Yellowfang sat on her pink-smiley face chair and thought.

Jayfeather came out of his trance-like state and turned to her. "Yes, there must be two of you, although I don't see how that's possible. StarClan must have done it." He sat on his own blue and yellow smiley chair. "We'll have to investigate."

* * *

><p><strong>Yawn. I'm tired. Bye. Please review.<strong>

**-Smileyorangekitty**


End file.
